Cupcakes
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "Any last words? I whispered menacingly. Um...I prefer chocolate to vanilla?   Anything else? I love you?"


**A/N** **I can't believe I'm doing this again. My third time doing a scene rewrite. If you like this go check out Purely Platonic and Never Regret You...I guess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nina's POV<em>**

"Ok now what did Vera say? Take the cupcakes out of the package and just place them on the stand right?" I asked glancing towards Fabian for confirmation.

"I think so... But didn't she say she'd actually leave the stand with us? I can't seem to find it anywhere." He muttered trailing off.

"Well it has to be here somewhere." I say opening cupboards and looking around. We search the kitchen for a few more moments before giving up entirely.

"What now?" I say sighing. "We have to get this cupcake display done before dinner or both Vera and Alfie will kill us."

'Maybe we can... stack them?" He replies crinkling his forehead.

"You think we should... stack two dozen cupcakes?" I answer hesitantly.

"In a pyramid. You know embrace the whole Egyptian theme this house has going on."

"Will that work?"

"I think so, we just need to cover each layer with seran wrap or the frosting will get messed up."

"Ok... So let's see there are twenty-four cupcakes. How many levels of pyramid is that?" I ask crinkling my eyes trying to do the math.

"I don't know let me check my- Oh yea The Amazing Alfonso destroyed my calculator watch." He answered glaring into the air.

I started laughing hysterically as he stared on in wonder.

"Nina? How much cupcake frosting have you been sneaking?" He asked laughing along with me.

"Pft frosting what frosting?" I asked making my eyes look innocent.

"Hmm this frosting!" He exclaimed rubbing a cupcake across my cheek.

"You did NOT just do that!" I grab a napkin and swipe at my cheek.

"Oh but I did." He replied rubbing more frosting on my other cheek.

"Fabian!" I began chasing him around the kitchen with a cupcake in my hand. I finally tackle him to the floor pin him to the ground, straddling his waist.

"Any last words?" I whispered menacingly.

"Um...I prefer chocolate to vanilla?" Glancing down at the cupcake in my hand I saw that it was vanilla.

"Anything else?"

"I love you?"

Wiping the shock off my face I hissed scarily "Wrong answer."

He didn't even have time to sheild his face before the cupcake and its bright red frosting smooshed into his mouth and nose.

Getting off him I dash off in the direction of the remaining cupcakes.

"Nina! I really hate vanilla cupcakes!" He exclaimed scraping himself off the floor and coming after me.

"Oooh. That sucks. What are you gunna do about it?" I taunted backing away with a cupcake in my hand.

"Oh I think you know what I'm gunna do about it." He replies stalking towards me with a chocolate cupcake in hand.

"Oh really?" I keep backing up until I hit a corner. "Crap."

"Mhm, looks like I've got you right where I want you." He says closing in on me.

Trapping my arms with his chest he leans in closer and closer until I can count every single eyelash on his face.

"And where is that." I answer trying to mask my gulp.

"Right here." He says moving in even closer. If I say one more word my lips will be brushing against his. I decide to risk it and answer him back.

"Well it appears I've got you right where I want you." I reply cockily, wiggling one of my arms free and smashing cupcake in his face.

"Nina!" I hear him screech as I dash away from the kitchen.

"I'mgunnagotakeashowerandchangeI'llmeetyouhereintenminutes!" I scream as I run up the stairs.

A few minutes later I walk into the kitchen to find Fabian with his hair dripping, trying to mop up all the frosting.

"Here let me get that." I say walking over and trying to get take the mop from him.

"No Nina, it's fine. I got it." He answers pulling the mop back.

"Fabian, seriously I made most of the mess just let me clean it up."

"Nina, I got it really."

"Fabian, let me help."

"Nina, no."

"Fabian, yes."

"Nina, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NOO!" He shouts drawing out the O in the word.

"Fine." I reply laughing. He joins in as he finishes cleaning the floor. I clean up the counter and wall and we regroup in front of the rest of the cupcakes.

"How many are left?" I ask.

"Six." He answers after counting.

"Really?"

"Yup. We had an all out cupcake war."

"Well if there's only six left..." I reply pulling one of the remaining out of the packaging.

"Nina and Fabian's world renowned cupcake tower...take two." He answers pulling another out and glancing towards me.


End file.
